


A Tradition Continues

by Kotomine



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: FATE STAY HYPE, Gen, whoops identity spoilers in the character tags i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotomine/pseuds/Kotomine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master, Tohsaka Rin. Summoned Servant Archer at 0100 hours on February 1st. Identity: Unknown(?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tradition Continues

“So? Has Tokiomi’s little wench finally managed to get her hands on a Servant?”

The question is asked with less interest and more impatience. It was only natural that Rin would summon a Servant, he thought, no matter the amount of time it would take her. As much as he loathe to admit it, the figure standing in the corner of the office in Fuyuki Church realized the potential as a Master that the young Tohsaka head had at her disposal—even more so than her father, he thought.

“Indeed she has,” the priest answered. For a moment, he looked as though he had a troubling thought regarding the incident, but it just as quickly transformed into a thin smile. “Depending on what develops, we may have a problem on our hands, however.”

“A problem?” Another question, and while there is no concern in his voice, the young man raised a brow. “I don’t see why you’d be concerned with some mongr—”

“Master, Tohsaka Rin,” the priest began to recite, pen pressed against the record book he was using for this war. “Sixth Head of the Tohsaka House, _only_ daughter of fifth head Tohsaka Tokiomi. Affinity for all five elements. Summoned Servant Archer at 0100 hours on February—”

“Don’t take me for a fool, Kotomine. Jest or no, there is nothing amusing about this little lie of yours.” The young man slammed a hand on his workspace.

“The only Servants left were Archer and Saber,” the priest answered. “And that aside, it’s doubtful that with the catalyst she inherited that she could summon the latter.”

“I don’t need your cryptic ramblings, priest.”

“I told you about the contents of my late teacher’s will, did I not?”

Exasperated, shoulders sagged downwards. “Don’t expect me to remember anything having to do with that boring man.”

“Many jewels, mostly, but more importantly, the catalyst he had used to summon his own Servant in the last war.”

The young man fell back, and a smile of his own slowly appeared. “There’s no way—”

“But there is. While you question the Grail’s power to grant wishes, its power to summon heroes from every age and nation is very much real. A miracle, a paradox—which ever name you wish to give to this potential phenomenon, it is real. Though Rin did not tell me the identity of her Servant, there is no questioning the possibility of the King of Heroes once again walking the streets of Fuyuki.”

“And if the possibility turns out to be reality?”

“Stay your hand, for now. I’ll have to scout her out, first and foremost. Our plan can move once we get more information.”

The young man laughed. “I hope the dog can do at least that much—if she does have the Servant you say she might, he may just well reveal his true name on a whim.”

“I didn’t think the King of Heroes to be so generous,” the priest commented.

“His Master maybe be a Tohsaka once again, but this one is different. If she isn’t careful, the girl may very well lose control of him. The Independent Action skill is a fearsome one.” He paused for a moment. “But… this is Rin we are talking about. She gets what she wants, and if that means for her Servant to not reveal himself, he may just grant her that much. This may turn out to be yet another source of entertainment. She better not disappoint the King of Heroes, lest she risk losing the War for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on the fact that both Archers in /zero and /stay night have Tohsaka Masters. Yay!
> 
> One of the first things I noticed while watching the first episode of the new Ufotable UBW anime is the presence of a certain catalyst in the box left to Rin by her father. While Rin does not outright state her not knowing his identity, Kirei does know the contents of the box after being left Tokiomi's will right before his death. This is just a speculative "what if Kirei thought another Gilgamesh was summoned?" I tried to make the identity of Gilgamesh unclear in the text itself, but I suppose the character tags spoil that already. OH WELL I'm sure most of you who are reading this know that already. It's short but if it went on too long that'd be a bit troublesome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
